


Savage

by L122ytorch



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Denial, Edging, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L122ytorch/pseuds/L122ytorch
Summary: Liz tortures Red





	1. Chapter 1

“I should be mad. I should hate you. You took me high just to watch me fall, left me sad…aching…weak.” The final word fell like a lead weight from her lips. 

“It was a moment of weakness on my part Lizzie, I never meant…”

“Shut up Red,” she interjected.

His mouth drew together in a tight lipped frown. “How can I make it up to you?” he tilted his head, an air of almost believable sincerity in his voice. Surely he was contemplating lavish dinners, midnight dancing, the viewing of some private gallery, jewelry perhaps. 

“I was vulnerable, confessing to you that I’d bend my will to your wishes, no matter what they were,” she walked towards the leather sofa where he sat, her words filling the living room of his latest safe house. At hearing them, Red crossed his legs, fighting the urge to take a deep breath and suppress the expression of lust that fought to fill his face. “Now you’re going to bend to my wishes. You’re going to experience the same weakness that I felt.”

He grinned a cheshire cat grin, looking exquisite in a rarely informal button down shirt with the setting sun casting a dancing orange glow around the room. He radiated cockiness, his smile an irrefutable challenge. She smiled back sweetly, savoring his ignorance.

“I’m a worldly man Lizzie, I’ve experienced a lot, and very little surprises me these days. So do tell…how are you going to punish me?”

The word “punish” sent delicious shockwaves through her body, when he spoke he lingered on the word, savoring it like a decadent dessert. He was enjoying this…for now…

She walked towards him with an expression as solid as a closed door. Her heart thrummed wildly in her chest, but her smooth actions didn’t belie her cool facade. He wasn’t quite sure what her plan of attack would be, so it caught him slightly off guard when she straddled his lap, putting her solid hand on his neck. Her hips hovered above his erection, much to his disappointment. 

Like a good boy he tilted his head back, letting her fingers explore the column of pulsing flesh and muscle beneath the pads of her fingers. She worried her bottom lip as her hand continued it’s quest, savoring the rising pulse of his carotid, finding the scar on the right side where she had stabbed them when they were just getting to know each other. 

She brought her lips to his neck, unleashing a cascade of kisses and nips, putting her mouth on his Adam’s apple and finally grinding her clothed arousal against his, eliciting a moan. The vibration of said moan made her smile against his neck. Liz made sure to assuage the scar on his neck from her assault with her tongue. 

“Lizzie,” he growled. “Very good, is this what you want? Me straining against you, hard? Wanting? I’d say you accomplished your task.”

“Far from it,” she responded. She scooted off his lap and slid down to the space in front of his legs. “Lizzie,” he breathed, “this is not a good idea.” She felt his erection through his pants, rubbing it before bringing her face to the intimate space. Despite being fully clothed, he could feel her hot breath wash over his erection, could feel the press of her lips to his straining head. 

So slowly it was torture, she undid the button and slid down his zipper. His eyes couldn’t leave her. ‘You’re always full of surprises,’ he had told her a number of years ago…and that fact had never changed.

She repeated her actions, stroking him through his luxurious silk boxers before bringing her mouth to him. This time she licked stripes up the length of his cock repeatedly and kissed the spot where precum was leaking through his boxers.

“Lizzie,” the word sounded so foreign on his lips.

She looked up at him before sliding his boxers down his hips. He readily obliged, letting the fabric fall away to meet with his discarded pants and socks. 

She was an inch away from his solid erection, breathing hot sighs through parted lips. She again looked up at him, kissing the head of his cock, teasing the underside with her tongue. Liz could almost hear Red’s resolve crumbling. 

She took him into her mouth, quickly, expertly, maneuvering her tongue and her hums until he was grasping at her hair, begging her for more. Which is exactly when she stopped…

“Lizzie…wh…?”

She laughed bitterly, an unfamiliar smile slipping across her face. “Oh Raymond…you didn’t think I was doing this for your pleasure do you? My goal is to torture you.”

“You…please, don’t stop.”

She stood, staring down at the all-powerful Raymond Reddington, cock straining against his still-clothed upper body. 

“You don’t deserve to finish,” she said, raking her nails through his short cropped hair before walking towards the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later, Red was due at the Post Office to share the information he had gathered on their latest blacklister. Anticipation buzzed around Agent Keen as if she were five years old and today was Christmas.

At around 3:00, Reddington strolled into the bullpen. He had no intention of letting Liz know that she had in any way affected him. But after four years of knowing him, she could see the details that others seemed to miss. His mouth was drawn together in a tight frown and as soon as he reached the team, he was all business. He only shot the occasional glance at Liz, and addressed her coldly as "Agent Keen."

She fought to suppress a satisfied smile. Despite Red's efforts to remain unscathed by Liz's actions, there was a strain that sat between his shoulders, a heaviness beneath his eyes, a tension that radiated from his body. It looked the Concierge of Crime was losing his grip on control and it only made her want to push the limits even further. She didn't expect him to speak a single word directly to her, so her eyebrows shot up in shock when he turned to her. "Agent Keen, if I could have a moment with you?" 

She nodded and followed him, staring at the silk back to what must be an absurdly expensive vest. He walked to the elevator and waved for her to get in. Her stomach did a somersault as she hesitated for just a moment. It felt like she was voluntarily climbing into a tiger's enclosure at a zoo...but she stepped inside. The gates both rose from the bottom and descended from the top, trapping the two in the metal box that jerked downwards. 

It made her nervous that he wasn't saying anything. His hand darted out and pulled the emergency stop on the elevator. He walked towards her, quickly closing the gap of space between them. "Red...Red...what are you doing?" she stammered as she felt her shoulder blades back against the metal wall. 

"Tell me Lizzie," he drawled out her name, "what did you do after you left my safe house?" His head was cocked to one side and he eyed her with an intensity that made her soul vibrate. "Did you go home and fuck yourself?"

"No..."

"Well then, what did you do? Because I know that you want me, that's what got us into this whole mess in the first place isn't it Lizzie?" His body was firmly pressed against her, a column of sturdy muscle and radiating heat. His breath ghosted over her lips and he darted his tongue out to wet his. It made her face sway forward, but she stopped herself from kissing him. Come to think of it...she had never kissed him.

"I asked you a question Lizzie, what did you do after you left?" 

"I went on a date...I fucked someone else."

Red's expression soured, his eyes drawing to a scowl as he visibly frowned. 

"What did you expect me to do Red? You won't fuck me...so who will?"

His lips parted to give an answer but he could only huff a sigh. "Is that what you want Lizzie? For me to fuck you? Is that what you want to happen? Because it's not going to Lizzie, it can't. But it's not nice to tease," he said the final sentence in a husky voice that sent a flash of arousal straight to her groin. His hands had found the bottom of her black skirt and were sliding up her legs. He pressed his body into her harder, grinding his erection into her center, now clad only in blue laced underwear. His tilted head was now angled perfectly to devour her neck. 

"R...Red," she couldn't help but move her hips to gain as much friction as possible. He nipped at her neck, soothing over the red marks he made with licks and kisses. He brought his thumb to her underwear. Since the fabric was dark, her arousal was apparent, a large dark wet spot betrayed just how excited she was. To tell the truth, she'd been wet ever since she left two days ago. The sight of him, the words he said, the way he smelled, everything was burned into her memory. And even as she fucked her date last night, all she wanted was Red, all she thought of was Red. If he knew how many times she had groaned his name into her pillow while she fucked herself...

He rubbed his hand against her through the fabric, paying close attention to the hitches in her breathing, the sway of her hips, the way she clawed at his suit. 

Just as her movements became erratic he stopped. She wasn't surprised. 

He tortured her first. Then she tortured him in response, and this was him getting back at her. But he far from anticipated her next move. His suave victorious smile disappeared as she pushed her own panties down and rubbed her fingers around her clit before driving her middle finger into her core while the pad of her thumb massaged her clit. 

He stared, mouth agape, breathing heavy. He could see her orgasm coming, her legs shaking, eyes locked onto his as she moved her hand rhythmically. It was less than a minute before she was coming...saying his name...

"You're going to pay for trying to torture me again," she said, catching her breath and pulling her underwear up. She lowered her skirt and smoothed it out with her hand. 

"Really? What are you going to do? A repeat of two nights ago?" 

"No," she stepped towards him; they now stood in the center of the stopped elevator car. "What if I promise that this time...you'll get to cum." He swallowed hard and raised an eyebrow, considering her words carefully. Every braincell he had was screaming 'BAD IDEA,' but he was so turned on, so desperate, he felt like a man who would starve to death if he didn't taste her. She was standing so close, the scent of her perfume mixed with her arousal and overwhelmed him, her gaze was painfully innocent looking.

"I would consider it," he heard himself say.

"Good, see you at your safe house at 8," she reached over and hit the elevator button. The gaping elevator's maw opened to reveal the concrete parking lot. "I believe this is your stop," she said, looking over at Red who still appeared slightly flushed and caught off guard. "Yes it is," he replied, walking out of the tight space. Once he was out of sight she hit the elevator button and tried to regain the right mind frame to return to work. 

This was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

She was at his doorstep promptly at five to eight. With a single knock he opened the door. She stepped inside, noticing he had shed his suit jacket and fedora but kept his vest and tie armor. "Red," she acknowledged him, staring pointedly at the glass of wine he held in his hand. "Care to have some of my Burgundy?" he asked. She nodded, he went to move but she stopped him, taking the glass directly from his hand and drinking down it's contents.

Again, she was surprising him. "I hope you savored that," he said, unknowingly licking his lips. "It's a Domaine de la Romanee, a thirty-five hundred dollar pinot-noir," he said with indignation at her haste. He had planned on romancing that flavor, savoring every sip, and she took it right from him.

"I did, it was delicious Red," she smirked. "I don't want you to have too much to drink though...I want your full attention."

"Oh Lizzie, you have always had my full attention," he admitted. 

"Good, now all that I need is your trust."

He looked puzzled. "Lizzie...you work for the FBI and I'm an international criminal, I think there is some inherent distrust in our relationship."

"That's a shame," she pouted, "because I will only make you cum if you trust me."

She could practically hear the gears turning in his head. "What did I do to deserve to be at your mercy Lizzie?" 

Agent Keen stepped close to him and he could smell her shampoo more vibrantly than before; she had showered and smelled of lavender and spice. "You knew what I wanted Red...how desperately I wanted it...and you hung it in front of my face...you taunted me with it."

"I wasn't myself that night," he tried. 

"Bullshit. You have no idea Red...you have no idea how badly I want you, how much it hurts and twists inside of me. I thought of leaving the FBI, moving to another state..." His eyes grew wide with concern. "You have no idea what I'd have given for you to be saying those words sincerely, to act on them..." she whispered. A flash of something flitted across her face, perhaps it was despair or pain, but it was gone in an instant and Red wondered if his Cote de Nuit wine was playing tricks on his mind.

"I want to make you hurt," she smiled up at him with a twisted sickness that would alarm a typical human being...but it only aroused him further. "Follow me," she said, walking towards the only bedroom the safe house boasted of. 

He did as he was told, following her shadowed form down the dimly lit hallway. They reached the large bedroom and Liz reveled in the fact that it was so...Red. The furniture was classic but modern, the bedding opulent, the items in the space neatly occupying their designated spaces. The air seemed to smell of him, of his cologne. "Strip and get on the bed," she looked at him. 

"I had always pictured this the other way around," he said boldly. 

"Me too," she replied to his shock. "I would submitted to you Red, wholly, fully. I would've let you fuck my mouth or my cunt or my ass...whatever you wanted. You could've chained me together, tied me up, stripped me down and I wouldn't whisper a word of protest." Red's face again belied his unadulterated shock. "But you blew it. Now get on the bed before I change my mind and leave altogether."

Red's fingers began moving against the buttons of his vest. He loosened his tie and began unbuttoning his dress shirt before moving onto his pants. In a few moments he was walking past her admiring gaze towards the bed. She reached into her purse and pulled out silk ropes. "I'm going to tie you up now Red. If I do something you dislike and want me to stop, all you have to say is "Ressler.""

In response to her words his chest rose and fell with laughter. "Ressler, really?" 

"Sure, why not?" She walked over to him, taking his left wrist and tying it to the headboard. "Ressler's the ultimate buzzkill." She relished the smile on Red's face. "I suppose you're right."

"Spread your legs out," he looked at her in near alarm. "You're tying up my legs too?" 

"Yes. Do it," she ordered. He took a moment to consider what he was getting himself into but she promised him release and he held on to that promise. He spread his legs, watching as she tied expert knots that bonded his ankles to the footboard. It didn't take much longer for her to tie up his other wrist and ankle. When she was done she looked down on him...spread eagle on the bed...waiting for her...his cock even harder than it had been when she blew him. 

It felt like forever that she stood there, drinking him in. He began to squirm. "Lizzie..." he whined. "Please..."

"Please what?"

"Please do something...touch me..."

"Beg."

She could see his jaw flinch. Raymond Reddington had begged for very few things throughout his life, but he was truly desperate.

"I'm begging you Lizzie...take your clothes off...touch me."

She smiled and stripped off her clothes, taking her time and lavishing every dart of Red's eyes along her taut young body. His chest moved up and down as the bed shifted under her weight. She crawled along the bed and sat on his lap, grinding her sex along his cock. She was so incredibly wet. "Tell me Red...tell me you want me."

He gulped hard, watching her breasts bounce with her movements, longing to take those hard pink nipples into his mouth. "I want you Lizzie," he gritted out, pulling against the restraints and getting a groan from the bed frame in response. 

She smiled, moving up his body like a slinking cat, until her pussy hovered above his mouth. "I suggest you get to work Raymond," she said before lowering herself on his waiting mouth. 

Not being able to touch her was pure torture. He was helpless to do anything other than lap her with his tongue, exploring her tangy core, moaning into her cunt as his cock remained cold and untouched. "You're going to keep at it until I cum," she growled.

She ground against him, her movements picking up with his ministrations. Her hands were on the headboard to steady herself and it's creaking, along with the obscene sounds coming from beneath her, were sending her to the edge. Red's tongue and lips put pressure in all the right places until Liz was gasping for air. It took longer than the elevator, but still she came...hard...her legs shaking as the orgasm exploded through her clit and up her core. 

After she came, she slid back down the bed. Red looked satisfied, his lips and chin shone with her juices. It was quite a sight to see. 

She hopped off the bed for a moment, sending panic through Reddington. She could see the fear in his face. "Don't worry, I'm just getting a few things."

"Condom?" he asked.

Again, Liz grinned that wicked grin that sent goosebumps rising across Red's flesh. "No, not a condom, we don't need that."

She turned around with a dildo and lube in her hand. Red's jaw tightened. "Have you ever had your ass fucked Red?" she asked, as if she were asking what his favorite flavor of ice cream was. "No," he replied, "and I'm not sure that's something I want to experience."

"Say the word and we'll stop at any time." She got back on the bed putting the things to the side and began sucking on his sack in earnest. His concern melted into pleasure as she lavished each ball with her tongue, and then the seam running between them. He groaned her name and she took his cock into her mouth, sucking him down like a pro until his hips were jumping off the bed. 

She pulled away. "I'm going to fuck you now," she said, squirting lube onto her finger. He was going to raise a protest when he felt the warm wet finger tracing circles on his hole. "Relax Red," she coaxed, pumping his cock while she slipped a finger inside. It was an odd sensation, but not entirely unpleasant he thought as she began to stretch him. 

"You've done this before?" 

"Yes," she smiled. 

An irrational jealousy shot through Raymond's chest. 

She saw his expression. "Don't worry Red...I've never wanted anyone like I've wanted you." Continuing her exploration with her fingers, she took his length into her mouth, sucking him to keep his focus on pleasure. He tasted salty and musky and wholly...Red...and Liz knew that she could easily have several more orgasms tonight. She found his prostate and his cock jumped, precum leaking down his shaft. "Fuck Liz..." he breathed. "I need more." She pulled her mouth away from his cock with an obscene 'pop' and licked her lips. 

"Are you begging for me to fuck you?"

"Yes..."

She reached for the toy and lubed it generously before pressing it into Red's ass. "This is what happens when you fuck with me Red...you get fucked..."

He groaned, pressing his body into the toy. He wanted more. 

She remembered how far in her fingers were when she hit his prostate and continually rubbed the toy against that spot. Just when he thought his head was going to explode into a supernova of stars, she moved her body up, her back to Red, positioning herself over his cock.

"Lizzie...protection!" 

"I want to feel you Red...I want to feel your cum drip out of me..." he moaned in response to her words. She looked over her shoulder at him. "Are you clean?" He gave a strained, "yes," along with the nod of his head. "So am I," she said, sitting on his cock. 

He sucked in a deep breath of air, his limbs were practically shaking, there was no getting out of the restraints. She was impossibly hot and wet and tight and the sensation of her core wrapped around his cock along with the toy hitting his prostate was too much to take.

"Not...I'm not going to last..." he croaked.

"You're going to cum when I tell you," she said firmly, moving her body up and down as she pumped the toy in and out of him. 

There were no words to describe what he felt. He had travelled the world, evaded death, caused catastrophe, experienced life's finest luxuries and just when he thought he couldn't possibly get more out of life...there was Elizabeth. Defiant. Argumentative. Intelligent. And apparently, a sex god.

She would slow her movements, come to a near stop and then start again. The veins in Red's neck stood out in his straining flesh. Never had he felt a pleasure comparable to this. The only thing that could make it better would be if he could somehow kiss her too. 

His brain turned to mush as he watched her thigh muscles shake and felt her cunt squeeze around his cock as she came, her arousal the only lube they'd used for her pussy, dripped down his shaft as she rose up and plummeted back down. Watching her come undone was all it took...that and the fact that she had maneuvered the toy and was relentlessly pounding against his prostate. He came with a shout, pouring himself into her warmth, unable to come down from his high until she had squeezed every last drop from him.

When his breathing slowed, she climbed off, slipped the toy out of him and ran her hands from his ankles up to his wrists where she began to untie him.

"I can't believe I just popped Raymond Reddington's preverbal ass cherry," she smiled, undoing the silk knots she had expertly tied. 

"Was that intended to torture me?" he queried, still breathless. 

"I think we've both been thoroughly tortured Raymond," she smiled, walking around the bed and undoing all the ties. "I'll be in the shower if you need me," she said, walking towards the bathroom. That's when he realized that he had never even kissed her lips.


End file.
